Data collection for a follow-up study of a sample of the total number of participants in the Breast Cancer Screening Detection Demonstration Project. This sample will be used to provide data for studies related to scientific issues in detection, program evaluation, etiology, and natural history of breast cancer. Contractor will interview approximately 2802 participants annually for five years.